


sure, if you must..!

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, F/M, Ladrien June, Showers, idk what else to tag, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day seven: shower scene</p>
<p>Adrien ponders the idea for a moment, an unmasked-Ladybug reappearing in front of her parents covered in sugar and icing.<br/>“You--” he coughs, “--can always just take a shower here?”<br/>Ladybug stares at him.<br/>“I-I mean, I won’t watch or anything, not that I even would consider that! I just- I was just thinking that if you didn’t want to-you can wash your hair I think-I mean I-”<br/>Ladybug lays a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Thank you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sure, if you must..!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'd like to alternatively call this fic "kc got too fucking indulgent in her ladrien so here we go."  
> basically a shit ton of fluffy fun happy great ladrien to make up for the last two days! rated t for some language.  
> (also, this is random, but i did so much fucking research for this its not funny. i went on miracurefladyblog to look at adrien's bathroom and i looked up all the different things you can call powdered sugar and i even looked up cupcake and frosting recipes. i seriously went nuts for this gosh dang 1.1k drabble. you all are welcome.)  
> (also also!! look at the drabble title and tell me where you think it comes from ;))

“You know,” Adrien murmurs into her shoulder, “you smell like vanilla.”

Ladybug laughs, pulling herself up from their cuddling spot on the white couch. “A lot of people tell me that.” She turns to face him on the couch. Ladybug launches into the story of how she lives by a bakery, but Adrien already knows. She told him the exact one on patrol months ago. But he watches her expressions burst like stars along her features instead of listening.

“But I actually do enjoy baking,” she cuts through his thoughts, “although I don’t really like frosting cupcakes very much. But I’m good at it.”

“You should teach me,” Adrien smiles, and that’s how they end up in the kitchen of the Agreste mansion at one A.M. on a Saturday.

Ladybug skips around the kitchen, pulling out cupcake tins and sprinkles and things he didn’t even know they had. She lies all of the ingredients out in an organized order on the marble counter top, squealing. “This is going to be so _fun!_ ”

At first, Adrien leans against the counter, content just to watch his Lady in her zone. He thought that design was what she was really good at, but there were plenty more hidden talents to be found under the surface. But Ladybug’s hand grasping for his wrist drags him out of his thoughts as she smiles up at him.

“Come on., you’re not going to learn anything standing over there.”

So she teaches him the correct measurements, the butter-to-sugar ratio, the difference between dry and wet ingredients. Adrien manages to get the cupcake batter into the liners while Ladybug searches for something she keeps muttering to herself about.

“Here it is,” she says as she climbs down from the countertop, “the icing sugar!”

“What’s that for?”

“The frosting I’m going to make,” she says nonchalantly as she pours the white powder into a glass bowl on the island counter behind him.

They work in a comfortable silence until Adrien puts the cupcake tin in the double-oven. He stalks over to her, taking a seat while he watches her mix the icing with determination.

When Ladybug stops, he dips his finger into the white and licks it off of his finger. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches her eyes trail the movement, pupils blown wide. Sometimes, he forgets that he affects Ladybug too.

“Mmmm,” he hums, “buttery.”

She giggles, swatting his hand away from the bowl as he tries to take another taste. “Don’t eat it all now,” Ladybug scolds playfully, “then we won’t have anymore.”

When the oven beeps, she goes to remove the fresh cupcakes and Adrien sticks his finger back in the frosting bowl. While she’s removing the cupcakes, Adrien sneaks up behind her and quickly dabs the sugary treat on her nose.

She spins around. He hides his hands behind his back, whistling and trying to put on the perfect face of innocence. He can’t help but grin though, as Ladybug’s trying to glare at him and the white icing dotted on her button nose isn’t doing her any favors. But that’s the last thing he sees before a shower of white powder coats his field of vision.

Adrien splutters, staggering backward and blinking rapidly, only to see Ladybug giggling up at him.

“That’s what you get!”

They chase each other around the kitchen, frosting and icing sugar flying. Ladybug’s hair is almost white and there’s a smear of frosting on Adrien’s cheek. Both are giggling on the ground, surrounded by the mess they made.

“Oh god, I can’t go back home like this,” Ladybug manages in between breaths.

Adrien ponders the idea for a moment, an unmasked-Ladybug reappearing in front of her parents covered in sugar and icing.

“You--” he coughs, “--can always just take a shower here?”

Ladybug stares at him.

“I--I mean, I won’t _watch_ or anything, not that I even would consider that! I just--I was just thinking that if you didn’t want to--you can wash your hair I think--I mean I--”

She lays a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Adrien directs Ladybug to his bathroom, shutting the glass doors between the shower and the front sinks so she can detransform. As the doors fog up, he sees a flash of pink and he can’t help but think that _Ladybug_ is her _civilian self_ in _his shower._

He hauls himself up on the counters, sitting in between the double sinks. “So,” he begins for the sake of conversation, “do you shower in random boy’s bathrooms often?”

“Just the special ones,” she says. If he could see her, he thinks that she would wink.

Adrien leans back on the mirror as he laughs, feeling a blush spread up his neck.

“Okay, this is going to be kind of a weird question,” Ladybug says over the running water. “Which bottle is your shampoo?”

He runs through the bottles along the wall inside his head. “It’s orange, and I think it has--”

“Oh my god it’s _fruit-scented!_ ” She squeals.

Adrien chuckles, pressing his back against the mirror. The steam from the shower seeps under the glass doors and he feels really warm.

( _But that has nothing to do with Ladybug taking a shower only feet away from him. Because Adrien Agreste is a gentleman._ )

They make idle conversation until the water turns off after Ladybug rinses her hair. Adrien’s ready to step out of the bathroom but he realizes that she probably can’t come out of the bathroom herself just yet.

“Hey, do you want me to get you a towel?”

“Sure, if you must!”

_Shit, wait, what?_

He froze, staring back at the fogged glass doors.

“I-uh-I mean!” She stuttered, and the last time she said those words flooded back to his mind.

“No-I-it’s just--”

They both laugh.

“A towel would be great,” she says, “ And maybe one for my hair too?”

“No problem,” he reaches for two white towels in the cabinets under the sink. “I’ll put them on the counter and wait outside.”

After Ladybug dries off and transforms, they lay together on Adrien’s bed, giggling and cuddling together. But around four, he starts to nod off. The last thing Adrien feels is warm lips pressed to his temple. 

* * *

He wakes up to his father and Nathalie standing over his bed.

Adrien jolts under his covers, sitting up as both adults send him questioning looks.

“Adrien,” his father starts, “why is the kitchen covered in confectioners’ sugar?”

“And why do you have frosting on your cheek?” Nathalie adds.

Sheepishly, he swipes at his right cheek, finding hardened icing stuck to it.

“I guess..I just wanted some cupcakes?”

Nathalie’s eyebrow arches. “In the middle of the night?”

Adrien gives a small smile, memories from last night flooding back. “Uhm... yeah.”

“Well, next time, just tell the chefs. And don’t make such a mess,” his father chastises. Adrien nods, still staring off into the distance and smiling. Nathalie and Gabriel share a strange look before they walk out.

Adrien’s fingers flutter against his cheek again. _We never did eat those cupcakes, did we?_

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
